A twisted fairy tale
by RusherGirl93
Summary: What happens when Olivia finds out she's pregnant and walks in on Jesse McCartney, her boyfriend with another girl. Will she find the love she's always wanted and a great father for her son out of the guys of Big Time Rush. Crazy things can happen when Bridgit Mendler, Alexa Vega, Jesse McCartney And Big Time Rush are all together!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 introduction

"congratulations" my best friend's Bridgit and Alexa both cheered when I told them the news of the baby.

"Your going to make a great mom" Alexa said comforting me. Thoughts were scattered in my mind. I was scared and lonely. I wasn't sure how to tell my boyfriend. After two years of being together we were both about to be parents at the age of twenty three. I thought about the future from now. Every night since I had found out about the baby, I had managed to tear myself apart. Would this be a good thing and help my relationship or should I just leave. I was already in a bad relationship that my family didn't approve of. My boyfriend was a sweetheart when he wanted to be. I knew Jesse wasn't ready to have a baby yet. he wanted to tour the world and live his own life. I knew that someday he would be ready but just not now. He wanted to do other things. The moment I found out i knew everything was about to change. Could be for the better could be for the worse. Only God would know.

I stayed the night with Bridgit and Alexa, not wanting to go home to Jesse. I wasn't sure how to tell him. I knew that if I told the guys they would keep it a secret and not let him know which I was grateful for but then there was one person who I could never hurt. The moment he found out I was engaged wrecked our friendship. Logan and I had always had this special relationship. It was different then the rest. it wasn't like the brother sister relationship you would normally see it was more like an undefined love for each other. I loved him I won't lie. But then things changed and I had found jesse, two years later we are engaged. he is a big pop star and he is set in his career which worries me. I know financially we would be okay and we already discussed children. If it were to happen, he would want me to stay home with the baby until they are at least through elementary school. He loved me I knew he did but we were having a hard time with him always being gone. he was always on tour and always in the studio so things were a little rough on us.. We didn't spend much time together. i hated the fact he was always gone. Now a baby would just make things more difficult. Why did I have to be so irresponsible.

Later on, the girls and I met up with our friends for dinner. Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos and Bridgit's boyfriend Shane. Carlos and Alexa were getting married. James was working on his acting career and Kendall was working on his band Heffron Drive. The boys were talking about BTR getting back together but who knows im sure it would happen. Logan was just traveling the world to places he had never been before and also touring with Demi Lovato. I hated that idea but I knew that I couldn't say anything since i was the one who had broken his heart more then he had broken mine so I steered clear of the whole topic. When we got to Alexa and Carlos' house, Bridgit and I helped make dinner. We made spaghetti, with meatballs and sausage with garlic bread and for dessert cheesecake. Our favorite dinner together!. The boys hadn't been home often either. Although i saw them more then i saw Jesse, I was thankful to still have time with them.

I met Bridgit when we were in diapers. Same with James. Our mothers were all best friends so James, Bridgit and I would always tell people we were related. My mother died when I was fourteen, she died in a car accident on her way home from work one night in a blizzard. Six months later my dad died from a broken heart and alcohol poisoning. Every since my mom died it was hard on him. Bridgit's mother had adopted me up until i was eighteen. Bridgit started acting and singing and eventually we moved to LA. Jame's mother had opened her own cosmetics company so James also moved with us. We were happy to be together still. We didn't live too far from james. When we were eighteen, Bridgit and i moved into our own townhouse together. Then i met Jesse and moved in with him and now Bridgit lives with her boyfriend Shane who is also an actor and musician. Lots of exciting times in my life. At least up until now anyway. We met Kendall and Logan when we were all in school. Around our high school years we met Carlos. We all stuck together. We would call ourselves the rush. Everyone had their own special talent. I felt like a band of superheroes. I loved my family. I smiled as I reminisced over dinner with them all. I watched each and everyone of them as I waited to tell them my news. I was nervous and didn't know how to tell them.

"I have some news" Alexa began. Her and Carlos were getting married in a few weeks so that was exciting for them. We were all looking forward to it. Hopefully I would be able to fit into the dress. I smiled at the thought.

"Carlos and I are going to have a baby" she said and my eyes widened

Congratualtions went around before I knew it I decided not to share my news.

Later tht night, I sent everyone pictures of my sonograms. They were so happy. At first they didn't get it and then most of them figured it out. The congratualtions from everyone made me nervous. I think I saw Logan tense up a little bit in shock. After dinner, I went outside on the deck

"It's cold out here, it can't be good for the baby" James said coming outside with Kendall

"Im fine." I said

"So are you excited?" Kendall asked

"Im not sure. "

"Did you tell Jesse?" James asked

"not yet. When the time comes I will" i told him

I spent the next few minutes talking to the guys before i joined everyone back inside. Logan had left early, something came up. The couples were inside talking about the wedding plans.

"So does this mean the wedding is going to be before the baby comes?" Bridgit asked

"im not sure" I said

We ended the night and James dropped me off at my house. Like usual, I ate dinner alone and read a book before going to bed. Jesse will be home soon was all i kept thinking to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Good News or Bad News, A little bit of both

I managed to go a few weeks before being able to tell Jesse. I had planned a special night for him. He was coming home early. He had the entire day off. I had planned a surprise for him when he got home from his european tour after three months. I made dinner and everything. He never showed up. I fell asleep that night with tears in my eyes. The next day I went to work like usual. When i came home I walked in on Jesse and some girl in our house on our couch. I couldn't believe it. I was so upset. I began to cry. The girl ran out of the house.

"Jesse how could you" I said

"im sorry I made a mistake. i haven't seen you in so long. I love you. I missed you"

"Im sorry Jesse. We're over." I said "Oh and by the way you should know that im four months pregnant. Yes, it is yours. I found out a few weeks ago. And now we are through. I will raise this baby on my own without you" I said

"Liv, we can work this out. i promise. I can change. I want you and the baby in my life. We can hurry and get married as soon as possible." he said

"i really did love you Jesse and I believed every word you ever said. God knows how long you've been doing this for and I've been too dumb to realize it this whole time and really believed you loved me. Im sorry Jesse. I can't be with you anymore." I said as I left the house in tears.

The first person I could think of was James. I drove to his house and almost crashed into the lightpole outside his house. I text Bridgit and Alexa and let them know what happened. I ran inside James' house looking for him. i had a spare key. He was in his game room playing with Kendall and Logan. I walked into the doorway in tears.

"Hey Olivia, we weren't expecting you" James said

"I know. James can I talk to you" i said

"Sure" he said getting up Kendall and Logan had concerned looks on their faces

"Livy are you okay?" Logan asked using my childhood nickname he had given me.

I nodded.

I explained to James what happened and he hugged me.

"im glad you came to me first" he said hugging me

"Im sorry James"

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he said "Your welcome to stay here as long as you want" he offered

"James I can't do that"

"Sure you can. Im a single guy in four bedroom house alone, there is plenty of space" he said "I wouldn't want you anywhere else" he said and walked me into the other room with Kendall and Logan

James explained to Kendall and Logan what happened while Logan was sitting beside me with his arm around me, trying to comfort me. But little did he know my heart was breaking more then before.

I continued texting Alexa and Bridgit while the boys played their games and cuddled beside me. Only we would manage to find a way for three people to cuddle up to one person. Kendall was cuddled up to me on my left side, Logan was facing me on my right side and I was using James as a pillow. It was comfortable. Alexa, Bridgit and Carlos all had come over.

"I figured since you were staying here you could use some clothes, i picked some up for you. Jesse also thought you would want this back" she said handing me my sonograms. I smiled at my little peanut growing inside of me and sighed

"Thanks" i said grabbing my bag from her and setting it in the doorway.

Alexa took a picture of the position we were in and everyone else joined us in the room. I went to bed early. I could hear everyone talking about ways to help me through this.

"James if you get tired of her send her my way" i kept hearing Alexa saying

I couldnt bother them with a newborn baby. Especially while they were having one of their own. i knew James wouldn;t mind and he would be closer to his nephew too. He would love it and so would I. Hopefully I would have my own place before the baby came.

A while later Logan had snuck into my room to check on me. I turned over and watched him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he said

"Yea. im fine" I said and he nodded closing the door

"Logie" i said when it was halfway shuit

"yea Olive" he said

"Don't leave" i said and he came and cuddled beside me.

I fell asleep. When I woke up it was already two in the morning. Logan had been gone. I walked into James' game room to find him and Kendall were the only ones here.

"hey, are you okay?" he asked

"Where's Logan?" i asked

"he left a little while ago" James said

"oh." i said

"Are you okay?. i can come in with you if you want" he said

"no im fine. just wanted to know where he disappeared to." i said and sat beside them

"kendall is staying the night I hope that's okay" he said

"yea. it's fine. It's your house" I said

"It's yours too now" he said

"james do you think we could drop by my house and get all of my things in your truck today" I said

"Yea. No problem" he said

I hugged him and Kendall and went off to bed.

"I think she needs a surprise." I heard Kendall saying

"Why don't we renovate one of my rooms into a nursery for the baby" he said to Kendall

"Sounds good, well let the other in on it in the morning" I heard him say and I giggled to myself before going to bed.

It sounded like James really did want me to stay with him. I just didn't want to feel like it was a burden to him having us around. I loved my big brother even though we weren't fully related.

The next morning, I woke up to a nice cooked breakfast by James.

"oh my don't spoil me now, I might get used to it" i told him

"Why's that?" he asked

"Jesse never cooked me breakfast. I might have to keep you around" i told him and he smiled when Kendall walked in the room.

"your dog snores so loud" Kendall complained about fox who had broken into Kendall's room through the night.

We ate breakfast and got ready to go to my old place and pick up my things. Bridgit was also coming and so was Kendall. I text Jesse letting him know i would be back today to get my stuff. When we got there he wasn't home. I got all of my things into the truck when jesse pulled up.

"This is it. Your really leaving." he said

"Yes. Jesse this is how it has to be"; I said

"no it's not. We can't just end it here. We have a baby coming."

"no, I have a baby coming"

"Please, I just want a DNA test first, if it's mine then we will work it out and stay together if not then I will let you go"

"How could you say it's not yours. Im not you, i am very faithful" I said now noticing his blackened eye

"Liv, please, Stay with me. Even if its not mine…"

"it is yours. Please stop saying that."

"I was gone for three months, how do I know you weren't doing the same thing"

"I believe you but I wnt to be sure Liv,"

"Know what, it's not yours. Don'[t worry about a DNA test. Go screw yourself" I lied to him and told him it wasn't his. This way he could never try and get the baby no matter what.

Once I told him that lie he let me go without a word. I got into the car with James and drove to his house.

"I know you lied to him. It is his. You only lied to him so that he couldn't come after you for the baby" he said

"yes James your right."

"What happens when the baby wants to meet it's father?" he asked

"then i will tell him the truth, until then he has no father"

"Your right" James smiled

We got to the house and everyone helped bring my stuff in. Logan showed up a few hours later to make sure I was okay. James told him what had happened at Jesse's house and that I might need someone to cuddle with. Logan was the only person who knew how to make me feel better and also break my heart at the same time. James I could talk to like a big brother and then Logan I could talk to the way only lovers talk to one another. Then there was Kendall who was like the little brother, I always watched out for him. Now I was pregnant and he was watching out for me.

When Logan came in I noticed his hand had been bruised pretty bad and he had a few scratches on his face.

"you did that to Jesse?" I asked him and he nodded

"im sorry Olive. he had no right doing that to you. its so wrong of him then he says the baby isn't it. I had enough with him" he said

I hugged Logan. "thank you" i said to him and he smiled.

"Anything for my Olive" he said and cuddled into his shirt

I woke up in my bed again. the house was quiet it was almost nine in the morning. James was awake already and was making breakfast again.

"Is it just us?" I asked him and he nodded

"good that's the way I like it"

"Liv, you know you and the baby are more then welcomed to live here with me. Im hardly ever home" he said

"james, it's your house. I appreciate that. But I will eventually have my own job and own place so that you can have your own life too"

"Liv, this is perfect. you me and a baby. We can just hve our own little family. i would be perfectly happy with that" he said smiling

"nice try James. We both know that can't happen" i told him and he smiled handing me a plate of food

"What do you want to do today?" he asked "I have the whole day off"

"I just want to relax today. i need a break from life"

"Sounds good. So a movie and pajama day?" he asked and I nodded


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Second chances

Another two months went by I was already six months pregnant.I decided to stay with James a little longer. Logan has stayed at James' house every night the last few weeks. Alexa was having a little girl and I was having a little boy. I decided his name would be Liam. I loved him already. The first time he moved, Logan had felt him kick. The look in his eyes was so amazing. I almost forgot how much I used to be in love with him. I broke down in tears knowing it couldn;t happen. I was five months pregnant with someone else's baby. Logan wouldn't want me now. I should have given him the chance when he finally admitted to me that he loved me. I knew he did. I had always known it. I was too afraid to get hurt by the person I loved the most. Instead, when he started dating Demi I acted out of jealousy and began dating Jesse. Logan broke my heart. He was the only one who could fix it. After Logan found out I was engaged he had finally told me how he felt. he felt like that was the only way to let go. The last two months, he had been spending so much time around me to show me he wanted to be there. I had loved him too but it was time to tell him that he broke my heart long ago and that I would have loved to try things with him now if things weren't the way they are. James went out of town for a week getaway with Halston, they hooked up on and off. I decided to have Logan stay with me that week. Before he got there I told bridgit and Alexa what was going to happen. They wished me luck. I hung up when Logan came in the house.

"Thank you for staying with me" I said hugging him and he smiled

We had dinner that night and then things started to get tense. I felt nervous getting ready to pour my heart out to him but then he cut me off and started to talk.

"Liv, you don't understand how much this means. You giving me a chance after how stupid I was before"

"Logan, im not giving you a chance. That is what I wanted to talk to you about." I said

"What do you mean?"

"Logie, im having Jesse's baby. Jesse may never get to see the baby but he is still his. I loved you once. I also loved Jesse once. i need time to grieve. You never knew how i felt about you. I should have told you before. But instead when i found out about you and Demi I got jealous and started dating Jesse. Then I actually thought I fell for him. I feel so stupid. This could be us. We could be happy and probably married and together" I said

"Liv, we still can"

"Logan, I will not spend the rest of my life knowing your raising a child that is not yours." I said

"Olive, I am willing to do it. Do you know how happy I feel when I feel him kick or move. I feel like that is my baby. The anticipation with you at the appointments is unreal. The first time I heard his heartbeat I fell in love. Liv, I already feel like he;s mine. Please let me share this with you. We may have had a rought path together, but this is how it;'s supposed to be. The three of us could be a family and no one would be able to prove otherwise"

"Logan, I can't do that"

"Liv, You know I will never hurt you. i will prove to you before the baby is born and then you can decide on your own and however long you want. Just please don't push me away again" he said

"Fine Logan, but we will try this at my own pace. I can't lose you again but I also have to think about the baby as well"

"I know, you won't have to worry about bringing men into his life. im the only one. I promise you Liv. i love you and i love him and we are going to be a happy little family. even if it takes some time.

I text Bridgit and Alexa and told them about how it went. They were surprised I gave in. They thought I would be stubborn instead I listened to what they have been telling me. Logan had been at every appointment with me so far. He was great with everything. he hasn't left my side in weeks. I was grateful to have him around. Now while James was away he was staying with me. He finally told me he loves me too. I felt happy and at the same time I felt like i didn't deserve this. Was he really willing to spend the rest of his life raising a child that isn't his. I know we could have children of our own in the future but Im going to take this slowly. I would love to see us spending out lives together. But I felt bad. James and Logan both offered to father my child. I would feel like a terrible person letting either one do it.

**Sorry this is so short its pretty much just a filler chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Meeting Baby PenaVega

Another month had passed slowly, It was already September. The guys were getting ready to go on tour for the beginning of the year. They were talking about postponing it so Carlos could stay home and help Alexa with the baby. But Carlos wouldn't let that happen. Logan was also being stubborn. He didn't want to leave me alone with the baby. He didn't want to miss anything. So it was either travel around with two babies or to postpone it. Since the rushers hadn't found out about the tour yet, they postponed the dates. I was getting bigger and felt horrible. Logan tried whatever he could to make me feel comfortable. We were alot closer now. We were officially together. I loved him and didn't want to lose him again. He really mended my broken heart and made me love again. Although, I had never stopped loving him in the first place. We had just finished up at Alexa's baby shower when her water broke. Bridget and I were cleaning things up when Alexa started screaming. Carlos rushed her to the hospital while the rest of us finished cleaning up and loaded James' truck up with everything and set them in there house.

"Good thing we didn't have the baby shower later" James joked and I punched him

"ow pregnant hormonal person that hurt" he said

"Sorry I had a bad cramp in my arm" I teased and he gave me a pouty face

We rushed to the hospital to meet the newest addition. After thirty six hours of labor, baby Carly Alexandra PenaVega was born. She was the prettiest baby girl in the world. When I held her it brought tears to my eyes. I was becoming more excited for Liam's arrival. I knew James and Logan were up to something. By the way James was watching Logan. i was still living with James and planned on moving out right away. He wanted me to stay longer. He also encouraged me that Logan was what I needed this whole time and I shouldn't be so stubborn.

"i like her better when she's pregnant, she doesn't put up much of a fight anymore" Kendall commented on the way home

Logan had made a detour somewhere.

"I think were lost" I said

"nope, im just taking a little detour" he said

We pulled up to a gorgeous townhouse. It was so pretty.

"Liv, i know its a little soon, but I know the baby is coming in two more months maybe even sooner. But I wanted to show you this now. I know you said you wanted to wait, but I know that once you have the baby it will be hard making me leave your side. i bought this townhouse, It's ours. This is where I want to start our family. Everyone helped me pick it out for you. This is our present to you for being a mommy" he said "and my wife" he said and kissed me" I know it won't be for awhile but I figured it would be a great start" he said I smiled and hugged him

"would you like to see inside?" he asked

I walked inside and the house was already furnished.

"I already bought everything all you need is your stuff from the house and whatever I have in mine I can bring here" he said. I smiled

"Thank you" i said kissing him

"That's not all" he said as we mae our way through the house. He opened door in the hallway

"This is the nursery" he said and I was shocked

"Logan, this is amazing thank you so much" i said and kissed him

I was so happy to have him in my life. I loved him so much and I knew how excited he was to meet little Liam. We went back to Logan's house. We planned on moving in as soon as possible.

While Alexa and Carlos were getting to know their bundle of joy, we were getting ready to meet ours. We had moved everything into our new home all in one week and unpacked quickly. Of course everyone helped knowing I wouldn't be much help being pregnant. We wanted everything ready for the baby to come. The girls were planning my baby shower as well. I really felt like this is where I belonged at. With Logan, and my family. There is nothing more in the world I could ever want. The next few days we spent together in our new place. Logan would often find me in the nursery just sitting in the rocking chair thinking. I couldn;t love him anymore then I do now. I never imagined my life with anyone before until now. I smiled at the thought.

It was the day of my baby shower. I was getting nervous I was almost eight months now and not even one sign of a contraction yet. I already had my paperwork filled out for the hospital now we were just waiting for the arrival of the baby. I had not planned on taking my leave from work until the baby was born. We were getting things in order for it. Logan drove me to the baby shower and I asked a question.

"You never toldme what you thought about his name." I said

"I love the name Liam. it works perfect, Liv, Logan and Liam" he said and I smiled

"its not too late to change it." I said

"Its perfect" he smiled and kissed me

The guys all came to the baby shower along with a ton of people from work and a few people I met through the girls. Everyone was very happy to see me ready to burst. Demi even showed up. Logan invited her to throw it in her face. Although i must say her gift for Liam was amazing.

We loaded up the cars and headed back to our house. Alexa and bridget stayed the night helping me unpack everything and set it all up. Logan had the crib already built so all that was left was the swing and to put the baby's clothes away and other things that were bought for him like books and toys.

"Its great being a mom" Alexa said

"are you nervous?" Bridget asked

"After seeing Lex go through thirty six hours of child birth im ready to just have a c-section" i said

"That was horrible but Id do it all again" she said

"I can't wait to be a mommy. Did I tell you Shane proposed to me?" Bridgit said

"No you didn't" i said

"Yea I didn't answer him. I just walked awway and pretended something was wrong"

"That's terrible" I said

"Says the one who has a man begging on his hands and knees to marry her and father her child and she will only keep him as a boyfriend even though she's loved him for twelve years now?" she asked

"touche" I said and she smiled "honestly, I love him. it's not that I want to keep him on a boyfriend level. I just don't want to get married yet. Logan and I have never tried this us thing out. A baby makes it more complicated, besides that the baby isn't his biologically." I said "But I don't want him to feel like its a chore, its mostly for his sake right now. I'll say yes in time but that's if he really wants me to. I want him to stick around awhile and see how he likes being a daddy and a husband first before I actually marry him."

"Smart thinking. Play house to make sure he's ready"

"Yes. i love him more then anything, you both know that. Even if he says he's ready. Im not ready. I mean anything can happen. Im having a baby here. im scared i've never been a mom so we're going to help each other through this. He's already read more baby books then I have" I told them and they laughed

Logan just so happened to be out with the guys after the baby shower to leave us girls have a girls night and they have a boys night. Logan was going to stay at James' house that night.

After making my point to the girls about Logan and being a father they told me I was right. I now was grateful everyone was seeing it my way.

The next morning Logan had come home and started putting more things together for the baby. Carlos picked Alexa up early and Bridgit was staying at my house with me and Logan again tonight.

"Do you think your gonna say yes to Shane?" I asked her

"probably, I think im gonna wait until I see how he is with babies first" she said

"That sounds good." I told her

I cooked dinner for the three of us. It was good to see my two favorite people bonding.

"I have a problem" she said

"Oh boy"

"i sort of like James" she said

"but your with Shane" Logan said

"Yea well things sort of happened. The other day I accidentally kissed James and things just started from there. We've been talking everyday" she said

"Oh have you?" I asked her

"Yea. Im not sure if he thinks were something more or what. How do I figure that out?" she asked

"Let me take care of James" I said to her

"Im sure if Logan hears something he won't tell us anyway so its up to me and Logan don't you dare repeat a word of this to him" I told him

"No problem babe. I won't" he said and kissed me

That night Logan and I cuddled closely. Things started to heat up then I forgot Bridgit was across the hall so we had to stop.

"As soon as this baby comes, I promise you that i will give you all of me" I said to him and he smiled

"It's worth the wait" he said and kissed me good night


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Late Baby!

Before I knew it it was three days after my due date. I should have popped this sucker out days ago!. I was getting whiny and irritated. No one wanted to be around me for more then five minutes. We were all having our Sunday dinner which has now become a traditional thing for us to do every week as a family for the last nine months. I loved it though. Shane didn't show up and that was when I knew something was wrong. I shot Bridgit a look and she nodded her head.

"Where's Shane?" I whispered

"He couldn't make it tonight." I twisted my smile knowing something was wrong. She was quieter then usual. I finally was able to make it over to her without anyone listening.

"What happened?" I asked her

"He cheated on me. I walked into the studio. Our studio, and there this girl was just on his lap. It was gross" she said thinking back and she started to cry

"Does James know?" I asked her

"he's helping me through it" she said and I hugged her

At that moment, a gush of water came down my leg.

"Ahhh my water!" I yelled

Carlos came running back with a bottle of water

"no you idiot, the baby is coming" I said at that moment, Logan had grabbed my bags and the baby's bag and we headed for the hospital.

"James call the hospital, tell them we're on our way." he said

James did what he was told. Logan rushed us to the hospital quickly. He was so gentle. When we got to the hospital I was rushed back immediately.

"Sir, your gonna have to stay out here" the nurse said "Only family"

"He's the father. he has to come in" I called to the nurse who then moved out of his way

She handed him a gown and he changed. I smiled.

"Did you want to stay in here for the birth?" the nurse asked him

"Can i?" he asked me

"Yes if you want" he said "if not send James or Bridgit in here" he said

"Okay"

Before I knew it Bridgit was in the room alongside Logan. I wanted both of them here for the birth of my baby. His son and her nephew. This baby was coming. But I wasn't dialated yet. So I couldn't push. My water broke but I couldn't push yet. Two hours later the doctor came in to check. It was time baby Henderson was coming. I pushed and pushed until my little man was out. I was so happy he was here. It took a moment for him to cry. once I heard that first cry I was relieved. My baby was okay. The nurse handed him to me and he was perfect.

"Would you like to cut the cord dad?" the doctor asked Logan who then did so

After the nurse took the baby and I got stitched back up. I was taken to a room and Bridgit followed me. Logan followed the nurse to watch the baby get washed. Everyone came into the room to wait and see the baby. Alexa had even brought little Carly along to meet her cousin.

The nurse brought the baby in to us and Logan followed along. The nurse left us alone for a little bit. Logan came over and kissed me.

"Look Liam, this is your daddy" I said and Logan kissed him

I handed him to Logan who instantly fell in love.

"I don't think your getting that baby back Liv" James said

Everyone took turns holding the baby. I held Liam while Alexa held Carly close to him. The both looked at each other as if they were speaking a language none of us would understand.

I smiled.

Three days later Liam, Logan and I were able to go home. Logan never left my side at the hospital. Whenever the nurses took him out of the room Logan followed. I refused to let them take him away. he was such a good baby already. he slept well and ate well too.

Little did I know. Bridgit was in the waiting room with James getting cozy the whole time I was in labor before she came in the room. She was spending the nights at his house and everything. I needed to get to the bottom of that. But first I needed to enjoy my son. The day we left the hospital the nurse came int the room with the birth certificate.

"Liam James Henderson" I wrote on the birth certificate then signed it and handed it to Logan. He smiled

"I want you to sign it" I said and he smiled

"I wouldn't want anything more" he said and kissed me "Thank you Olive" he said and kissed me and the baby on the forehead.

We drove home with our new little family. The whole way I sat in the back seat with the baby. When we got home I showed him all around. James had brought Fox over a little later in the day. He was so gentle with the baby. It was cute when I laid him down on the couch to take a nap and Fox had slept right by him azs if he was protecting him or something. The three of us started to make our new home baby proof while the baby slept and we all took turns watching the baby. James had brought us over somethings that could be useful when he gets older including cabinet and drawer locks and other things like gates. I was thankful for such a wonderful family. James, Logn and I were sitting there eating dinner together while the baby was in his bassinnette. I turned to James and saw this as a perfect opportunity to ask what was on my mind.

"How are things with you and Bridgit?" I asked him

"I like her and all. but she's getting out of a relationship so she's pretty emotional. I know since we were kids we liked each other. Well at least I liked her but now im not so sure she wants to tke it further. I knew she would tell you" James said

"WEll duh!. She's not just coming to you to make her feel better. She's coming to you so that you can help heal her so that she can be all team James" I said to him

"Oh. that never occurred to me." he said

When he left that night he went home to Bridgit who was now staying with him. I would have loved for her to stay here with us but she didn't want to be a bother. She wanted James' help instead of mine. I felt sad but I knew where she was coming from. Look I was with the whole Jesse thing. I was so thankful for this little family of mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

About a month later, the boys were headed back to the studio. They were working hard but not too late since Logan and Carlos now had children. Logan was so great with the baby. He refused to let me get up in the middle of the night with the baby. I think he really loved Liam like he was his own. I knew he would be a good dad. I knew he was ready. I just didn't expect him to be so loving toward a child that's not even his. One day we were going into the studio to see Logan, Bridgit had came with me to visit the boys. We brought them lunch. On the way up we ran into someone so unexpected. But it's LA after all. Jesse was standing at the elevator door when it opened.

"Hey Liv, how are you?" he said

"Fine Jesse"

"Can I hold him?" he asked about the baby

"Jesse that's not a good idea" I said

"Why not. He is my son" he said

"No he's not jesse. I already told you. He is not yours."

"I told you get a DNA test to prove it"

"I have his birth certificate. That's enough proof. that's all you need to know" I told him

"Liv, you can't possibly raise this baby on your own" he said

"Im not." I said

"Bridge, is gonna get her own life one day. she won't stay around you forever" he said

"Yes I will" she said

"Just please leave" I said

"Let me hold my son"

"Fine whatever"

I took Liam out and kissed his head and handed him to Jesse. I watched very carefully. My heart started to break. I became more and more pissed off.

"Liv, I already love him. Thank you for this" he said handing him back to me

"Jesse, I don't want you in his life" I said

"Please, I made a stupid mistake"

"Yes you did. you could have had all this, a wife and a son and you threw it all away to sleep with some stupid tramp. So you know what Jesse, goodbye and you will never get to see your son" I told him

I sighed as we walked off. Jesse didn't put up a fight. All that he had said was he would take me to court and at least pay child support if he couldn't see his son. I wouldn't do that. I wanted all ties with jesse cut off. We walked to the studio. I was in a good mood up until now. I walked inside and hugged the guys. Logan took the baby out of his stroller and put him on his lap while I sat quietly beside him.

"What's wrong Olive?" Carlos asked

"Nothing" I said

"Liv, what's wrong?" Logan asked sternly

"Nothing Logan. Im fine. Im just thinkiing"

"Olivia, we know something is wrong. Your never this quiet" he said and I looked to Bridgit.

"We ran into Jesse on the elevator" she told them

"oh boy" James said

"What happened?" Logan asked

"I let him hold him. He wouldn't leave unless I did. He wants a DNA test. He wnts to go to court and fight for him if not that then to pay child support. I don't want anything to dow ith him" I told them "i don't wnt him in my son's life" I said in tears. Logan handed James the baby.

"It's okay. Maybe going to court could be a good thing. They can't give him custody. he's always on the road and your always at home. the DNA test will only prove he is his son" Logan said "We will get through this. He won't take him away"

James handed the baby off to Kendall and left. He was gone for awhile. the boys had to get back to work. He wasn't answering his phone. I knew he was up to something.

'Where could he have gone?" Kendall asked

"Probably off screweing some girl he just met" Carlos said

"He wouldn't" Bridgit said

"Everyone relax. I know where he went/ he wouldn't just leave like that for no reason. He went to see Jesse." I said

"It's like your inside his mind" Carlos said

"No, I just know how he can be. the overprotective big brother"

"Whose an overprotective big brother?" James asked walking back into the room

"You" I said casually as he took a seat "What did you do?" I asked

"We just had a little talk that's all' he said "he won't be visiting you anymore or bothering you for that matter"

"Oh god, you didn't kill him, did you?" Bridgit asked

"No. We just had a little talk. I told him that baby was Logan's." Oh boyI thought.

The next day I received a letter in the mail. It was from Jesse. I refused to open it. Eventually, I gave in and read it.

_Dear Liv,_

_I know I made a mistake. I want a better life for our son. I love you and I also love him. Im sorry things happened the way they did. If I could take it all back I would. Had I known you were pregnant, i would have made different choices. Im sorry if you are hurt. I want you back. I made a mistake. Give me a second chance. Im sorry the way I acted and what I did especially in our home. I feel like crap. I just wnt to give our son a great life and have a mom and a dad. Please don't keep him from me. I understand you are hurting. I hope that one day when he wants to meet his dad, tat you actually let him see me and I would love to visit him on holidays and his birthdays if that is okay with you. I miss you. If I can't ahve you at leastr let me have a relationship with our son. I love you Liv, _

_Love,  
Jesse _

I got so mad and tore up the letter and threw it away. I know the day will come when I have to tell Liam the truth about his father. But that would also tear Logan up as well. I walked into the room where everyone else was. It was Sunday which meant family dinner night. Liam was on the floor with his cousin Carly. Alexa and Bridgit were taking pictures. I walked over and grabbed my son and held him close and kissed him.

"Are you okay?" Logan whispered to me

"Yea" i said

We were preparing dinner when the door rang. I went to answer it. It was Jesse.

"Please let me inside" he said

"No, you can't. I already told you he is not your son" I said

"then prove it to me. go get a DNA test." he said "I want my son and won't leave here without him"

"Good bye" I sid shutting the door. That's when things got bad. Jesse flung the door opened and walked into the living room. He did the wrong thing. James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall were all staring at him.

"What are they doing here?" he asked

"They live here" I sid

"I can ask you the same thing" Logan said "Why are you in my house?"

"Your house?" he asked

"Yes, Mine and Liv's house" "

"Liv, tell me your not letting this asshole raise my son" he said

"He is not your son and Logan is not an asshole. He is twice the man you will ever be" I said punching Jesse in the face. he grabbed my hands and laughed

"I want to see my son. That is all I ask." he said

"He's not your son. I made a mistake. I cheated on you when you were on tour" I lied "he isn't yours" I said "I need proof" he said

After arguing James managed to get Jesse out of the house. I went over to my son and apologized to him.

"im so sorry I did thist oy ou" i said holding him close and I started crying

"liv, it's going to be okay" Kendall said

"Liv, I think the only way he will leave us alone is if we let him see him."

"I don't trust him. i don't want my son to have other women in his life"

"he has bridgit and Alexa" Carlos said

"Not like that. They are okay. Jesse will try convincing himthat all these women are his 'new mommy' I can't have that. That;s the same reason I was scared to try things with Logan, I was afraid we would break up and then I would be bringing men in and out of LIam's life. Im just protecting my son"

"Your doing the right thing. eventually, when Liam gets older he will hve your looks and Jesse's. What are you going to say when he asks why he's blonde and we both have brown hair" Logan said

"I'll tell him its genetics"

"And lie to him Liv, come on. Just at least get the test done so he leaves you alone about that" Bridgit said

After convincing me to get the test done, I made an appointment and send Jesse a text letting him know.

"How about this, we let him visit, only visit, you won't be alone when he comes to visit, and he won't be allowed to take him out of the house unless one of us are with him" Logan said

I nodded "We can try" I said I became so upset over this. I thought I would have a nice happy life. I didn't think I would have to worry about this. I loved Logan and right now I waas pushing him away because I was upset with myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Today was the day we would be going to get the test done. Logan and Bridget had come with me. Jesse had come also. he was trying to spend time with the baby and hold him but I wasn't having it.

"Let's lay some rules right here right now" I told Jesse

"When you find out he is yours. You will nto try to get custody of him. He is ours. He stays with us. he will not be allowed out of my house with you unless one of us is with you. He will not call you dad, he will not have your last name, you will not sign his birth certificate. He is our son, you just gave him to me. Im thankful you did that much for me. But that's it. You will not have any relationship with him if you screw up once. I am letting you do this much. You are only allowed to visit him when there is someone home and only at our house. He will not be going to your house. Me and you are nothing we are just his parents. That';s all got it"

"Liv, that's not fair"

"Then i can let you not see him" I told him

Little did he know. I was working with an attorney. We were going to get it in writing and also get him to sign it. I was taking him to court. And I was going to win. They would not let a single father, who travels for work and is irresponsible have custody of his son.

After we got the test done, Jesse wanted to come back to my house with us. I refused ot let him until Logan gave in and said it was alright.

"Liv, he just wants to be in his sons life. I can imagine how he feels" Logan began We had the radio on in the house. Everyone had come over to visit. I called my attorney in my office and let her know what was going on. She said we would work something out. She was very nice. She was actually Carlos' mother so I was glad to be working with someone close. She talked me out of a restraining order. When I walked back into the living room, Jesse was playing with the baby. He was already two months old. It hurt me to look at him and know he was Jesse's. You could see it in his face. Jesse didn't mean any harm. I walked over and sat by them

"We did a good job Liv"

"Another comment like that your out of here" I told him

"Please stop treating me like im a criminal. This is my son too. I want the best for him. I love him just as much as you. I have no problem you replaced me just don't replace me in his life" he said an I rolled my eyes. "I appreciate all you do for him Liv. He is already a great little man. he has these guys in his life. One way or another, they would have been in his life. With all of us here this boy is going to hve alot of love" he said and I tried to smile a little. I knew what I needed to do. I went into the kitchen and started making dinner for everyone. Jesse even stayed.

"This is really great. thanks everyone" he said

When Jesse left. I walked over to Logan "I love you and thank you for being nice. I need to talk to him" I said and Logan nodded

I followed Jesse out to his car.

"Jesse wait" I said and he turned around

"Yea Liv"

"im sorry for the way im acting. I just love him. Im sorry it didn't work with us and now im finally with the man I truly love. I don't want anything to ruin that. Yes, im hurt about what you did. We could have been a happy little family. But now that's gone. I want you to be a part of this big family. Just not as my husband, boyfriend or anything Jesse. Just his father. Me and Logan are together now. That's how I plan on keeping it. I hope you can understand. I understand you want a part in your child' life. I don't mind that. But please don't try to ruin it for anyone. I just hope you will respect my decisions" I told him

"Liv, your great with him. you can make all the decisions about his life. I just want to be there to watch him grow. Im fine if he stays with you and lives with you. But when he is old enough to understand I hope you will let him make his own decisions about what he wants. I love you. I always will. I know you and Logan have always had that genuine love that could move mountains. im not mad. Im happy you are finally happy. I know I wasn't the best man I could be and I was wrong for what I did to you. But I hope that we could put our differences aside for our son" he said and I hugged him

"Thank you Jesse"

I still was making him sign a document. I walked back inside after he left. I told everyone what happened. They were all okay with this arrangement.

"Logan are you sure you dn't mind"

"Liv, Im sure it's hard on him not seeing his son. He should be able to. If I were in his shoes. I would feel the same way." he said and hugged me

The radio was on in the house, Demi's song was just over the announcer started to speak "And that was Demi Lovato, the singer/actress just announced she was pregnant with her first couldn't be any happier. No word yet on who she says the father is."

I found this somewhat relieving. I wouldn't have to worry about her taking Logan from me. That night we were sitting outside on the deck. The babies were inside sleeping. We sat out on the deck and talked. The door bell had rang. James got up to answer it for us. James came walking inside with a girl. I noticed it was Demi. I watched as she got close to Logan.

"Can we talk" she said

At that moment I felt my heart sink. They went inside together. After about ten minutes, I went inside to check on the baby. Logan was letting Demi hold him. I was pissed off. But I knew I couldn't be mad. After she left I ignored Logan the whole night.

"Liv, please tell me what's wrong"

"you let her hold him, she comes over here just to talk to you and your gone for ten minutes"

"Nothing happened" he said

"What did she want?" I asked

everyone became quiet now.

"She just wanted to let me know she's pregnant" he said

"is it yours?" I asked him

"I… I don't know" he said "She thinks it might be. She wants a DNA test done" I felt my heart rip out of my chest.

"James, Bridgit can I stay with you tonight?" I asked as Logan walked in the house they both nodded

"im sorry I can't look at him right now" I said

"bring the baby too if you want" James said

"Yea, its totally fine Liv. you need a break."

"I.. I don't know what to do" I said

I went and packed a bag. One for me and one for the baby.

"Liv, please leave him here" Logan begged me

"No Logan, I will be back whenever. Im not sure yet. I need to clear my head" I told him

I drove to James' house.

"Im sorry to do this to you guys, I just can't see him right now"

"it's alright liv, we understand. your going through enough right now and that just adds more to it" Bridgit said "Were here for you mama" she said and hugged me

James was playing with the baby while Bridgit and me talked

"Do you think it's his?" she asked

"Im not sure. He said that he was on tour with her. But never said they did anything. he said they were never together. but who says they couldn't have had one night stands every so often. Bridgit and I had turned on a football game and started to watch that. I started looking at my phone for information regarding Demi.

I got a call from a number. I answered it. thinking it was Jesse.

"hello" I said

"Hi is this Olivia" the woman said

"Yea" I said

"Hey, it's Demi. I just wnat you to know that I am sorry for the way I intruded tonight. I know its alot on you because I know your dealing with alot. I know you love Logan and Im sorry if it his child. I didn't put his best interest at heart. I tried making him forget about you when he was on tour with me. He tried telling me that he would never ruin his chances with you. I got him drunk and made him forget protection that night. I was selfish and wrong and i see how happy he is with your son and you and I feel horrible for ruining that." she said "i just wanted to apologize to you"

"its okay. Thanks for calling" I said

After I hung up I told James and Bridgit what happened. I had a dozrn texts from Logan. The next morning I woke up early. Bridgit already fed little Liam for me. I loved my son more then anything. I was just able to get up in the morning because of him anymore. I had an urge to talk to Jesse for some reason. But I tried not to. Logan paid us a visit later in the day. I told him about Demi calling and he said he was already aware of it because she asked him for my number last night. He gave t to her.

"Do you think it's yours?" I asked him

"There's always a possibility" he said "i know she's not one for sleeping around"

"God Logan, I love you and you go and do that"

"Look at what you did Liv, you had a baby by another guy and now you won't let him in his life"

"Fine, you know what. I'll give LIam to his father and I'll disappear forever what does it even matter anymore" I said and ran out of the house.

I didn't come home til three in the morning. Everyone was at James' house. They had all been out looking for me. Little did they know, I didn't go far. I was at the park all night and day down the street. Logan hurt me what he said . He shouldn't have siad it . When I go tinside. Logan hugged me

"Baby, im sorry for what I said. Please come home" he said hugging me tight

"I. I can't. I don't have a home" I told him "This is my home now. Liam is not your son don't worry about him" I said

"Liv, im sorry. This was before we ever happened. Please don't do this. i love you so much. i didn't cheat on you. this was when you were still with Jesse. She had been hiding it from me. She is apparently due next month.

"This can't be happening right now." I said to him

"Logan, I love you. but this can't happen. I can't share you with anyone else."

"Im sorry for what I said earlier it was wrong" he said

"Logan, I love you but we are done. If she's due now, then that means you had to have sex with her with you were with me" I said

"Wait that makes perfect sense. Liv, he is two months old, which means it couldn't have been me who got her pregnant. We were together when you were seven months along maybe even six months. so it's not mine. I'll prove that to you'

once Logan explained it to us it made sense. I still didn't wnat to believe it. I had made him take the DNA test anyway. the results for my test came the next day. I opened them. jesse was definitly the father. My attorney had us meet with her so he could sign the document that states things will be my wy. He had no problem with it. I felt a little better. He was getting to know his son and didn't put up a fight with me about anything.

I was glad things were coming together. I was still upset with Logan adn refused to move back home with him until I found out the truth.

I answered the door. he and Demi were standing outside of it. I let them inside James' house. James went to work so Bridget was home with me. They handed me a piece of paper. It said that Logan was not the father. I hugged him.

"Demi im sorry but I wish you the best of luck" I told her she walked away without another word.

Jesse had been sitting in the other room with the baby.

"Why didn't you tell me about this Liv. I could have been there"

"im fine jesse. I didn't need help" I said "I was getting through jsut fine"

I moved back home a few days later once we worked everything out. Things just started falling into plce on their own .


End file.
